1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the field of receptacles. More particularly, the invention pertains to fusible receptacle attachments for explosion control.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ordnance items present an extreme hazard in the event of "cook-off," which is defined for purposes of the subject application as detonation or deflagration of the main explosive charge of the item due to an accidental fire. The booster charge of a fuze presents such a hazard, and it is known to provide a fuze mounting attachment resiliently urged from an ordnance item for expulsion of the attachment and a fuze mounted thereon from the item. The attachment is normally retained by a material which is weakened by heat from an accidental fire to release the attachment. A booster charge in the fuze is thereby prevented from initiating detonation or deflagration of a main charge of the item, and the main charge is thereby vented so that it burns with relatively little effect instead of detonating or deflagrating. It is highly desirable that such an attachment be adapted for use with existing fuzes and ordnance items, and it is essential that such an attachment not interfere with proper operation of an ordnance item deployed for effect.
A typical fuze is cylindrical and is received in a tubular wall, and the prior art has included annular elements of heat softened material, such as nylon, arranged between the fuze and the wall to retain the fuze therein at normal temperature against the urging of a spring. A unitary such prior art element having a pair of screw threads individually engaging the fuze and well was deficient in that softening to allow fuze expulsion did not occur consistently in time to prevent cook-off. Other prior art attachments having heat softenable washers functioned effectively to prevent cook-off but, due to the limited space available between existing fuzes and fuze walls, lacked sufficient strength to retain the fuze for proper operation on impact.